


FFXIV Write 2018 Collection

by Mythros_Cat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythros_Cat/pseuds/Mythros_Cat
Summary: All of my written works for the FFxivWrite2018 challenge on tumblr.





	1. Directory

Chapter 1: Submerged - Caught in the Undertow

Chapter 2: Silenced - Concessions

Chapter 3: Adytum - Vows

Chapter 4: Saving Time - Forever and a Day

Chapter 5: Show of Hands - Upper Hand

Chapter 6: (Free Day) Stars - Converging Destinies

Chapter 7: Serendipitous - A Change of Path


	2. Chapter 1: Submerged - Caught in the Undertow

Prompt 1 - Submerged - Caught in the Undertow

Sleep had barely come that evening, the duskwight managing small bits before he woke again and again to the strange pressing feeling. Sweat beaded on Joachim’s dark brow as he lay in bed. Blankets tangled around his body and long white hair spread across the sheets beneath him. Fuschia eyes, so jewel like in their color stared at the ceiling. He could feel it, he wasn’t sure how but he could feel it. Something gnawing at the edges of his senses, ravenous and threatening to consume him. 

In a way he wished it would just come, do what it wanted to do and be done. He hadn’t slept well for the last few nights and it was taking a toll on the seer. Joachim’s appetite had dwindled and he hadn’t done readings for the last two days. He hadn’t left his room because the last reading had left him with eyesight wavering and the strangest vision of the cards themselves bleeding. Somehow he’d managed to make it back to the safe confines of his inn room and closed himself in, terror clawing at him.

Memories of the last time visions like this had come crept to Joachim, drawing forth all the turmoil of those days past. The memories of his lover’s death crept up and he’d left the cards untouched on the table. All in all Joachim knew it wasn’t a good sign, something was coming and he couldn’t risk being caught somewhere unsafe when it came.

So he’d shut himself in, waiting whatever it was out. He’d felt it coming for a bit, that ominous pull at the edge of his senses. Still Joachim had hoped it was bound for another, seeking another seer or reader of the cards out though deep in his heart he knew better. 

After a few more moments of staring at the ceiling he gave a sigh. Carefully Joachim untangled himself from the sheets before he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. The loose pants he wore sat low on his hips and save a few pieces of jewelry he was otherwise bare. Joachim waited for a moment longer before he carefully pushed up off the bed to stand. Slow steps took him over to the table where a glass and a pitcher of water sat. The thought that perhaps a drink would help him had crossed his mind and yet part of him said he was being foolish. Carefully the duskwight seer poured a drink before the pitcher was set back down and the glass taken in hand. 

Another quiet sigh left him as he raised the glass to drink only to pause once more. His vision wavered, suddenly two glasses instead of one. Joachim blinked and it only made things worse as the glass no longer held water, but something red. He knew without touching or tasting that it was blood, deep in his gut he knew. The glass fell from his hand it’s liquid sliding out of it slowly. Everything seemed to be moving slower as the seer’s vision wavered again. 

The room was spinning, or perhaps it was still and he was spinning. Joachim was unsure anymore as he reached to steady himself on the table. One hand found purchase while the other slipped bumping into his cards. They lay there, spread before him on the table as he could feel his body get heavy. Blood seemed to bead up, appearing through the cards as it crept toward Joachim’s hands. The seer stumbled back only to fall to his knees a moment later as he could feel the vision overtake him. It felt like cold tendrils creeping up him as he stared at the ceiling, a quiet cry torn from parted lips as he was dragged under.

~~~

When next he blinked Joachim found himself somewhere familiar. White marble surrounded him, a dais before him and the ornate throne like chair. It was empty and he found himself looking around. No sign of anything or anyone, not even the former statues that had occasionally appeared in the visions prior. Joachim swallowed before he took a step forward. The sound seemed to echo in the empty room. The pillars stretched far and another step took Joachim forward to try and peer around one. The silence, the lack of anything really unnerved the man and yet he was too scared to try calling out himself. Joachim felt that breaking the silence would only open the floodgate of whatever he could feel waiting.

Another step forward and the duskwight found himself closer to the dais and throne. The once present figure in it from past visions however was now gone and it was merely a chair. Slowly Joachim made his way over, finally putting a foot on the dais as he moved toward the chair. As his bare foot met with the white marble of the dais however a sound echoed throughout the hall. The cracking sound set him on edge as he watched a splinter crawl up a nearby pillar. There was seemingly no cause for it as Joachim took another step forward hesitantly. The sound repeated again, echoing in the space as another pillar on the other side followed suit, this time the crack more noticeable. 

Joachim’s mouth opened, the duskwight fully intending to call out and say something. To see if anyone was here. Before he could movement caught his eye, a shift of the black velvet of the seat of the chair. Fuschia eyes fixed on it as without a second thought his hand reached out toward it. Around him pillars splintered and cracked, dust and bits of marble falling all around. 

The black fabric shifted again almost like liquid as Joachim’s hand reached toward it. Velvet became liquid, dark and inky as it bubbled up and spilled over the golden frame of the chair, oozing across the dais. The dais seemed the only thing still uncracked as pillars began to fall in slow motion around the room. Joachim wanted to pull back, to run from the overwhelming feeling of dread that was crawling up his spine but the liquid crept forward to lap around his feet. More and more of the dark liquid surged forward as around him the room fell to ruin, white being covered by the sea of pitch black. Up around his legs it surged, the chair soon engulfed as Joachim felt himself pulled under, dragged into the darkness as it tugged him into its’ embrace.

White was lost from his sight as the inky darkness surrounded Joachim and he floated in it. No ground for his feet to find purchase on and nothing to grab hold of as his hands clawed through it desperately. Strangely enough he could still breathe and while that should have been reassuring for the duskwight instead it was all the more frightening as the dark liquid surrounded him. Thick and almost syrupy like it was hard to try and move in and Joachim had long lost which way was up or down.

“Little Star,” the voice came, from everywhere and nowhere around him. It was quiet, seeming to slither through the liquid itself and Joachim looked around frantically for any sign of who or where. It wasn’t one he knew or had ever heard before in life or a vision so any recognition there was impossible.

“Who?” Joachim managed to utter as he stopped trying to claw his way forward, instead seeking out the voice as he floated in the darkness.

“Your destiny has been altered, the path of the stars shifted,” the voice came again as quiet as before, “Answer to your new calling. Seek out the rose and fulfill your destiny.”

“The rose?” Joachim echoed as he could almost feel something wrapping around his arms, winding its’ way up. If he were able to see he’d suspect vines but the darkness yielded nothing to his gaze.

No answer came before the feeling of vines tightened, the hint of thorns pressing into flesh for a moment before Joachim was falling. The liquid seemed to release it’s hold and the seer felt the sensation of weightlessness leave him as he plummeted back into his body. 

The shift back from the vision was almost painful and Joachim was disoriented as he found himself kneeling on the floor. Exhaustion pulled at him, his arms aching as tiny pinpricks from thorns had made their mark on his arms. Without even realizing Joachim fell forward as his hands barely came up in time to catch his body. The seer rested for a moment before somehow finding the energy to crawl back toward the bed. With the last of his strength Joachim pulled himself into the bed and curled on his side before a different type of darkness claimed him.

~~~

Eyes shot open in the near darkness far away, the lavish bedroom lit only by the fire in the hearth. Glowing turquoise stared at the canopy of the bed as a clawed hand came up to rest on his bare chest. Long dark hair spread beneath the pale elezen’s body as the blankets rested just above his waist.

“Seek out the star?” the pale elezen murmured as he tried to think over the strange dream he’d just had. A dream that had not truly seemed like a dream. Those glowing eyes looked toward the window where frost had begun to etch patterns on the glass, a sign of the coming winter. A strange smirk crossed dark lips as he gave a quiet laugh.

“Where are you then elusive star and who are you that I am to seek out…”


	3. Chapter 2: Silenced - Concessions

Prompt 2 - Silenced - Concessions 

“I know you’re up to something,” Evie pointed out as she continued to pack her satchel with the paperwork and ledgers she needed, “I’m not stupid Dacien and you’ve never been good at keeping secrets from me.”

The man in question looked up from where he was currently toying with some small artifact on his desk. Dacien managed to school the wince into a smile as the unbidden thought crossed his mind, ‘You have no idea what secrets I do keep Evie.’ Still he had been unable to tell her the truth of his father, the true depths of depravity that Almant Mythale had sunk to. 

“You know I’ll figure it out, it’s just easier to tell me so I can assist you,” she continued as another ledger was stuffed into the bag. Evie gave one last check to ensure all she needed was inside before she moved over to stand behind Dacien. Arms wound over her cousin’s shoulders in a loose hug as she leaned slightly to hug him from behind, “Please Dacien you know I worry. You’ve been secretive lately, even your friends are worried.”

Dacien gave a sigh as his one hand left the trinket to rest on one of Evie’s. The elezen leaned back against her finally, tilting his head so he could somewhat see her, “There is a trip I plan to make Evie, to look for some things and a bit more information. Nothing so out of the ordinary for me really. I’ve done such on numerous occasions.”

“You have,” she conceded before her gaze hardened, “Yet even Mouse is concerned about this thing you’re planning. Let me go with you, or at the least get you help for it.”

“There’s no need to put anyone else in danger Evie I will be fine,” Dacien countered as he offered her a smile, “Have some faith in me dearest cousin.”

“I have faith in you,” Evie whispered, “It’s the things you might be seeking or stumble upon that I have none in.”

Silence fell over the two for several moments, the only sound the clock by the desk. After some time Dacien shifted in the chair, turning a bit to better see Evie. His arm came up and he wrapped it around her waist, shifting the smaller woman. Evie looked at him curiously as Dacien drug her into his lap.

“What will put you at ease Evie? To let you know what I plan to do? Or allow you to send others with me?” Dacien asked as he leaned to rest his forehead against hers. 

Truth be told it had been some time since the two had sat like this. When she’d lost her mother Cisent, her father, had done the same for her and when he had passed away Dacien took up the mantle. Evie sighed as she realized that she would only succeed part way here it seemed. One or the other would have to do.

“Truthfully you know I’d say both,” Evie started as she let her eyes drift shut, “But as I know I won’t win that battle. Let me send others with you. If you won’t let me go then take them in my stead and… please Dacien, be careful?”

Evie opened her eyes to find Dacien’s, verdigris locking with those glowing turquoise eyes she’d gotten so used to now. There was a sincere plea in her voice that was echoed in the look she gave him.

“I couldn’t bear to lose you,” she whispered and hugged him gently, “You’re truly all I have in the world and I don’t want to see you hurt, killed or worse.”

“I know Evie,” Dacien reassured her as he returned the hug, “I know. I’ll let you send assistance though I do want to know who and meet them first to ensure it will be viable. I have no intentions of leaving you as I could not bear the thought of losing you either.”

The worse moved through his mind that that reason entirely was a large motivator in why he was doing this. Amongst the other things he could learn and find this expedition was to help with not losing her. Dacien knew he had yet to tell her so many things and only hoped that when he did she would still look favorably on him.

“I can agree to those terms,” she sighed, “And anything else you can tell me I would appreciate. I have a couple gentlemen in mind already, one owes me a favor though you can trust him.”

Dacien nodded in response, “And when do you leave for Ul’dah? You said there was an issue with one of the companies.”

“Mmm, yes. It seems that Everard has been skimming off the books a bit and not handling the requests of the other employees properly,” she explained, “I need to ensure that he fully understands his position and as I suspect will be the case, remove him from our employ. I should leave no later than a bell from now if I want to make it before nightfall.”

“Of course, do as you see fit though I would recommend removing him,” Dacien agreed, “I’ve never quite liked the man. I would not be surprised if there were other dealings we didn’t know about yet.”

Evie nodded as she stayed in Dacien’s arms. It was familiar, reassuring even for her. With no desire to move yet she stayed put simply enjoying the shared moment. Even when they had been children Dacien had been there to protect her and support her and she’d sworn to do the same for him. That had only been reinforced after she’d found him all those years ago. After the incident that left him tied inexplicably to Mouse. She’d vowed long ago to be there for him and the whole world could go to hell but as long as he was safe she’d be happy.


	4. Chapter 3: Adytum - Vows

Darkness had crept over the land hours before. Inky tendrils covering all as the lights of the manor had risen to combat it’s approach. Those too had flickered out as the evening passed and the house’s occupants had gone to bed. Still something stirred within the walls of Mythale Manor. Mouse had not gone to bed though Dacien had. Passed out with a book in his study the tiny lizard like creature had left his side to tend to something.

The tiny creature scurried his way downstairs, free from the confines of the black whittret ‘body’ he wore to go out in public these days. Once Mouse had hidden simply beneath Dacien’s hair, curled around behind the elezen’s neck. Now though he’d found using a ‘proxy body’ as it was easier. It allowed him more freedom of movement and less awkward questions for his friend. So they had gotten forms made for him, safely tucked away in a hidden compartment in Dacien’s closet to not scare the servants who would inevitably clean. 

Mouse skittered along the corners of the wall, up hidden in the shadows as tiny claws found purchase in the stone aided by the barest bits of magic. Down and down he crept through the manor toward the lower levels. Through the kitchens and wine stores, until he came upon the first warded door. Mouse’s tiny body slithered over the marks etched into the wood as his turquoise eyes lit up brighter. The wards answered his call and with a purple glow let the creature through. 

Mouse thought back on when they had set these up, he’d looked strangely at the elezen as Dacien explained the tiny doors set into the other doors. A way for Mouse to traverse the manor as needed even if Dacien was not present. It had left a warm feeling in the tiny voidsent’s chest and on many occasions he had indeed found it useful. Now was one of those times as he moved through before closing it and resetting the wards behind him. Onward and deeper he went, through the private study and down to where the vaults were kept. 

The wards here felt almost oppressive but Mouse ignored them as he moved along the corridor toward a more private room. One he’d requested that Dacien had granted, yet save building had never even seen. The voidsent had seen to furnishing it himself with the help of the others in the manor. It was their space, where they could come to find solace and peace if needed. Dark marks etched by claws into the stone greeted Mouse and he pressed a clawed paw to one. A flash of dark purple slid along the marks before the wards dropped and allowed Mouse in.

Odds and ends of pillows and the like filled the space and the tiny voidsent moved along them to the front where a strange talisman sat. Metal curved around a glowing purple crystal and carefully Mouse rested a paw on it. A sigh escaped him as he bowed his head forward. Something was going on, he could feel it. Dacien was acting odd, even being more secretive about his plans with Mouse. He was worried the elezen would do something foolish and rash. Not exactly an unrealistic worry either as Mouse recalled how the two had met even. 

The tiny creature’s head shook as he let his paw fall back down off the crystal. He’d just have to do everything he could to protect Dacien. Whether from whatever they came across on this expedition he had planned or from himself. Dacien was his friend after all and Mouse would do his best to keep the man safe. With his vow made and reinforced slowly Mouse crept back out, redoing the wards as he left. 

Up he climbed before he found himself back at Dacien’s side, the elezen still asleep. With care Mouse crawled up and settled himself in Dacien’s lap, the book nudged aside carefully. Turquoise eyes looked up at the sleeping man and Mouse smiled, a fond look as his tiny maw curved up. 

Yes, he would protect Dacien, from the world and his own reckless habits if it took everything he had. As his friend he could do no less.


	5. Chapter 4: Saving Time - Forever and a Day

Secrets. 

He remembered her words from little more than two days ago. Evie’s claim that he was never good at keeping secrets from her. A part of Dacien wanted to laugh because if she knew, the true depth of what he kept from her she’d realize that statement false. True enough once he had been terrible about keeping things from her. That had been before.

A frown crossed his face as he thought back. That was before Cisent had died, he paused in his thoughts, murdered actually. Back before he’d met the old man who owned the bookshop and left his home to take up work there. Before he’d summoned Mouse and become pacted to him. Even those things he had been open with her about, save the truth of her father’s passing. Dacien had learned after that to be cautious about what she learned. He’d gotten good at lying to the world at large about himself and even to his family. While he hated lying to Evie in certain matters it was a necessity. 

The water shifted around him as Dacien moved to grab the glass of wine on the edge of the tub. A sigh left him as the hot water did more for his body than the aches of his mind at present. How could he tell Evie that Almant had killed his own brother, her father. He’d managed to finally tell his mother some time ago and it had gone over almost as poorly as he expected. That aside how could he tell her what he had planned.

Dacien drained half the glass as the current problem slid to the forefront of his mind. His upcoming ‘trip’ as he’d called it. Into a dangerous place likely still inhabited by less than friendly faces from the void. All for the sake of knowledge and artifacts. All for the sake of trying to solve the issue at hand.

The elezen scoffed as the thought crept traitorously into his mind, ‘if she even wants to.’ That too was part of the issue both for her and should he find someone he wanted to be with. Dacien leaned back again after refilling his glass from the bottle nearby. Another smaller drink was taken of the wine as he mulled over the situation. At some point he had realized that things had changed. Ten years now at least he’d been tied to Mouse, and at first it was slower but now he’d found it had stopped entirely. He wasn’t aging, hadn’t been for at least the last few years. Dacien still looked as he did when he was twenty eight. Granted elezen did live longer than some of the other races but still he could feel it and when he’d asked Mouse the voidsent had confirmed it.

Shock and a grim sense of confirmation had set Dacien back down that day in the desk chair as he tackled the realization of what it meant for him. In that moment he hadn’t actually grasped the bigger picture, instead trying to handle what it meant for him. With time though he’d come to realize the other things it meant. 

He would watch Evie grow old and likely die before him. Anyone he found to share his life with would be the same. The thought alone was depressing and yet what was done was done. He was tied to Mouse and with that came certain benefits, even if at times they had negative side effects. Dacien had sworn the voidsent to secrecy, on both that matter and what Mouse knew of his planned trip. The elezen had even gone so far as to block off the connection on occasions when he was sorting out things for it. Part of Dacien worried Mouse would try to stop him, or caution him against for fear the void would call to him more strongly.

More wine slid down his throat as he sat there, lost in thoughts. Evie, if she knew, would undoubtedly want to come with him and it was danger he could not put her in. She was adept with her magic and quite skilled, but the things he read had left him certain he did not want her there in harm’s way. Or, he had realized after, to see him if he did lose himself.

Dacien finished the wine and set the glass on the side of the tub once more as he slid down into the water. He’d soak in the tub some he decided, trying to clear his head. Long black hair floated around him as he gave another sigh, “Inevitably you will find out everything Evie, and I can only hope you do not hate me for trying to spare you as much as I could.”


	6. Chapter 5: Show of Hands - Upper Hand

Ul’dah was as always hot and the elezen woman found herself enjoying the bits of shade she could find as she made her way to the inn. It seemed despite arriving early enough her plan was thwarted as Everard had a ‘family emergency’ to handle that evening and would not be available. Evie gave a quiet snort as she doubted there was actually an emergency and it was more the man just did not want to be caught out and deal with the talk they were about to have. Still though she would wait, in fact it would give her time to personally inspect the offices before she dealt with him the next morning. A meeting he had assured her he could make.

So with her bags dropped off and a room rented for the next two days she set about inspecting the offices, making the trip there rather quickly. The state of the employee’s offices was unsettling to her, further proving that the man was not keeping up to the standards she expected of him for their workers. Even more unsettling was that the main office was sporting a new lock which had certainly not become part of the agreement. With that knowledge and the other bits she found tucked away Evie returned to the inn for the night, set upon her course of action for the next day. She’d see what he had to offer of course before she played her hand, after all if she recalled Everard had underestimated her before. 

With dawn came the bustling sounds of the city starting up and the click of Evie’s heels as they made their way to the offices. Employees greeted her with smiles as she entered and she returned the gesture fondly. Everard was nowhere to be seen yet and Evie made no hesitation of promising them that the things they needed would be acquired swiftly and order restored. Thanks were offered as they set about making a list of what supplies and repairs were needed while Evie made her way to knock on the main office door. Sounds from inside met her ears and soon enough the door was opened and she was ushered inside.

“Ah Lady Mythale,” Everard greeted as the hyur dipped further into the room,”A pleasure. My apologies for last night.”

“I do hope all is well Everard, after all bad news atop other bad news is never good,” Evie offered, arms crossed as she watched the man, “Shall I cut to the chase or will we do a dance of tongues before we show what hands we hold?”

“I’m not sure I follow milady,” Everard murmured as he watched her. A bead of sweat slid down the man’s face as his nerves began to make him wonder. He’d been careful about his deception, there was no way she could know or understand it.

“Then I shall cut to the chase,” she stated before pulling a ledger from inside her satchel. A few steps brought her to his desk and she set it down and opened it to the marked page, “Not only are the conditions in this office deplorable and below the standard we set which is unfair to our employees, but even a cursory look at the books and finances tells me that money is missing. Money you have claimed cannot be paid to the workers for their pay despite being owed it, as well as money for further running the business.”

Everard was sweating more now, a cloth coming out from his coat pocket to wipe his brow, “Surely not milady I would never seek to do such a thing. Business has not been so good and money is tighter yes, I’m sure you’re misreading the books.”

The look she fixed on him was one that could have struck him down immediately before a grin crossed Evie’s face. That should have cautioned him and Everard did show more unease as he watched her pull two more ledgers from her satchel. 

“I am no fool and do not take me for one,” she offered quietly, opening both, “This is the ledger before you took over and these two are from after. I even gave you a month in the hopes you were truly not so duplicitous however you have proven yourself such. The lock on the door reinforces that.”

Her hand came out, palm up as she looked at him calmly with a note of steel in her voice, “Your keys Everard. You are fired and you will repay every penny you took from this company even if it brings your own ruin.”

“You… what… bullshit! This is nonsense,” he shouted rage overcoming the fear, “I’m not going to pay you anything. I’ll leave alright but I’m not paying a damnable gil back to you people. Nobles who think they know everything. Women thinking they can handle a business and run it. NONSENSE!”

The keys were thrown onto the table as he stood glaring at her. Evie however remained calm as she stood there under his onslaught of words. Her painted lips curved up then with a near frightening smile.

“Oh? If you truly think so shall I have my cousin come and handle you in my stead Everard? Shall we call upon Viscount Mythale to come and see you in person to ensure you are aware of how things stand and your debt to us, to him, personally?”

The color drained from Everard’s face and rage drained back into fear as he shook his head, “No, now let’s not..no be reasonable. I will uh.. I will of course require time to recoup the money milady. Then uhm, yes then I can return it.”

“I’m so glad we could see eye to eye Everard,” Evie grinned, “You’ll have two weeks. A week for each month of theft. If at the end it is not paid in full I will ask Dacien ever so nicely to come down and help me retrieve it.”

“But… You… I…” he sputtered as he looked almost helplessly at her, “Very well.”

“Good, now get off of our property and see that you don’t find your way back until it’s time to repay your debt,” Evie ordered as she gestured to the door. 

Beaten and sick to his stomach the hyur obliged, closing the door behind him as he went. A sigh left Evie after he was gone and she tidied up the books before looking around the office. It would seem a slightly longer stay was in order until she could get things suitably running again, starting with the locks for the entire building. She could only hope Dacien wouldn’t do anything stupid in the meantime.


	7. Chapter 6: (Free day) Stars - Converging Destinies

Dacien sat in the garden, staring up at the stars. Beside him a few of the voidsent curled on the bench while Mouse sat in his lap. Idly the elezen was stroking the voidsent’s back as he rested. So much was on his mind, the planning for his trip and even more so the repercussions of when he would explain all to Evie. Joining those thoughts were the strange dreams he’d had of late. 

“The importance of a star,” he murmured quietly as turquoise eyes drifted shut, “A star I am to seek out with little clue of where to start.”

Dacien frowned, “Quite the conundrum is it not Mouse?”

The voidsent in his lap looked up, a curious blink of his eyes given before Mouse began to chitter quietly. Those not adept at the language would think it little more than animalistic noises but Dacien understood clearly.

“It is an odd situation. You’re sure the dream gave you nothing more to go on?” Mouse asked, as he watched Dacien carefully.

“Mmm no, nothing more than I told you already,” Dacien replied, “I am to seek out the star and I have little more to go on. I should think a particular slip of parchment in a library would be an easier task if I’m honest.”

The voidsent seemed to laugh, amusement in those gleaming turquoise eyes, “You may be right in that. Though I would ask on another matter as well. This trip...what you’re planning.”

Mouse trailed off as he looked at the man. Dacien finally sighed and looked down, “Go on. I expected this talk sooner than later truthfully.”

“You’re keeping things from me. You’re keeping things from her too, but I know your reasons,” Mouse explained, “Why do you shut me out though? I’ve felt the bond closed while you plot and plan.”

Mouse was silent for a moment as he seemed to struggle with what he was going to say next, “You are my friend Dacien, you are family to me. More than the pact we share. I won’t see you lose yourself to the void. I don’t want you to change and become not yourself. Talk to me that I can help you. We all have knowledge of the workings, if we know what you seek we can better assist you.”

Dacien sat shocked at the admission, even halting in his movements of petting Mouse. Finally a smile crossed his face, “Truly? I am glad to hear that Mouse. Long have I called you all friend and family but to know you feel the same warms my heart.”

The elezen sighed, “I will tell you everything, but I ask you please… Help me, don’t stop me from this. I must succeed, there has to be some way.”

The voidsent nodded his little head and Dacien launched into the tale starting with the day he’d learned of his own agelessness and the fact that Evie was not. Nor would anyone he wanted to spend his life with be. Pieces fell into place for the voidsent as he listened to his friend’s heartfelt desire to find some way to give them that chance even if it didn’t include making a pact with one like himself. When he was finished explaining Dacien looked to Mouse, expecting something of a negative response.

“You’re being reckless and foolish,” the voidsent started as he looked up at Dacien, “You’re going to toy with things without having all of the knowledge you could.”

Dacien frowned, he’d expected as much but still the words left him offput. He hadn’t been scolded in some time though to be fair he knew he had it coming and Mouse was being far kinder than Evie would be when she found out.

“Still, foolish though you are you are family and I will help you,” Mouse finished as he butted his tiny head into Dacien’s hand, “Show me what you have so far when we return inside and I will look over it while you sleep. In the morning I can advise you better.”

“Of course,” Dacien murmured as he resumed petting the tiny voidsent, “Thank you Mouse. For everything.”

The others on the bench beside Dacien gave tiny chitters of noise in agreement as they nuzzled closer to the elezen. A content sigh escaped Mouse as he curled back up and flicked his tail idly. He would do his best to ensure Dacien stayed Dacien. If that meant helping him then he’d do all that he could to that end.


	8. Chapter 7: Serendipitous - A Change of Path

Joachim finally emerged from his rooms two days after that vision. The innkeeper had been by to check and leave a tray of food which had disappeared each time, only to come back out empty. Still though she was relieved to see the duskwight coming out finally, even if it was with his bags over his shoulder.

“Off again are you?” Momodi grinned up at the man from her spot behind the counter, “Well I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. Was worried you were under the weather for a bit there.”

Momodi offered him a warm smile and Joachim felt bad for the worry he’d caused. He dipped into a half bow, “My apologies Momodi, I never meant to worry. Though you have my sincerest thanks for the trays delivered and remembering to check on me.”

“Of course, of course,” she insisted smiling brightly at him, “You’re through here so often it’s nice to see a familiar face come back even if you do leave again and wander. Someday though you’ll settle down maybe?”

Joachim gave a quiet, almost strained laugh, “That would be the goal someday. We’ll see, for now though I travel and go where I’m needed.”

“Heading out today then, well let me settle you with a bit of a meal first, no sense wandering on an empty stomach am I right?” Momodi offered as she set about doing exactly as she said. Before long Joachim was plopped in a seat at the bar with a meal and a drink before him, the lalafell grinning gleefully at him. All too soon Joachim was done and Momodi was tidying up.

“I’m sure I’ll be back this way again Momodi,” he said with a smile as he ensured everything was tucked in his traveling bag, “For now though I’m being called elsewhere to follow my path.”

“The visions again?” she asked, voice quieter as she looked at him with a hint of worry, “Like those ones from before?”

“Mmhmm the very same,” Joachim replied, “They’re calling me in another direction now, something has shifted.”

“It doesn’t sit right with me,” she retorted, hands on her hips. She’d seen a couple of his less intense visions and through talking had learned that the seer truly could see. Though at a cost if he didn’t abide by the whims of whatever was steering his fate, “Never has. You should get to pick what you do and where you go.”

Joachim sighed, “I would agree with you, but this is all I’ve known so until it’s done I can’t settle. I have to do as I am bid for whatever reason and purpose there is for it.”

Momodi seemed to huff at the answer before she reached behind her and pulled out a small bag. It was shoved forward into Joachim’s surprised hands and she looked up at him, “It’s just some snacks for the road then. Get you a little further along where you’re going. But you listen to me, you stop back here once you’ve found what you’re looking for. I’d still like to see you again and it’s always a pleasure having you do readings here for the guests.”

She smiled at him, “You’re always welcome here Joachim. Don’t be a stranger.”

The duskwight almost teared up as he accepted the small bag, “You have my thanks Momodi. I will, stop back I mean. Either before or after you will see me again I promise.”

She nodded, her attention being requested at the sign in book, “You take care Joachim, safe travels and may the twelve watch over you.”

Joachim smiled and stood, hand raised to wave goodbye. With a wave of her own Momodi was off to greet the new guest and Joachim found his feet carrying him out of the Quicksand and toward the gates leading out of Ul’dah. The chocobo stable was there and if the feeling in his gut was anything to go by he needed to head toward the Black Shroud. As he walked people passed by him on the street, nothing truly grabbing his attention til her. 

The woman was gorgeous and utterly overdressed for Ul’dah. Black leather gloves, a long sleeved black coat with ornaments and trims, a long black skirt and heeled boots. Long black hair hung down her back dressed with small braids here and there and silver trims. The purple rose pinned into her hair though caught his eye and held it. Joachim drew to a stop as the strangest feeling overcame him when she passed by. Something pulsed, pulling him. His earlier path forgotten he instead set to following the woman as curiosity tugged at her. Their path led to an office where she disappeared inside and he found a few men lingering outside after greeting her. He noted the name on the building, another strange tug pulling at him.

“Excuse me,” Joachim called out as he approached one, “Forgive me but I was curious who that just was.”

The man looked at his friend before offering Joachim a smile, “That’s Lady Mythale, she and her cousin own this place. We work here, but we’re on break while they paint the side offices at the moment.”

“Lady Mythale?” Joachim echoed as he looked up once more. 

The two men looked at one another curious before the other man spoke up, “Yeah she and her cousin the Viscount run these offices and a few other things. Though we mostly see Lady Mythale, on occasion the Viscount stops by to check on things. Mostly he’s busy with things in Ishgard.”

“Oh? They’re Ishgardian nobility?” Joachim asked as he wondered why then he was feeling that pull, “I see.”

“Yeah,” the first man added, “They’re not your typical nobles though. Nice as can be unless you cross ‘em and they don’t live in Ishgard proper. Somethin’ about the house there being left to his mother and he took up the manor on the edge of the Shroud.”

“Did you want to meet her?” the second man asked and immediately Joachim shook his head. Something about meeting her right then felt wrong. It left him on edge and so he did the only thing he could think of and declined.

“Oh, no no I couldn’t. I mean, she’s lovely but I’m, well,” he gestured to himself and shook his head again, “I...I should be going. Thank you though, for the information.”

Before they could say more Joachim turned and moved off, his pace hurried as he made his way to the chocobo stables. Now more sure than ever he mounted up to begin the trek toward the Black Shroud, particularly the part nearest to Coerthas.


End file.
